


Little Attack on Titan Oneshots

by ackerman af (SherlockisLife)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockisLife/pseuds/ackerman%20af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random little things that I write when I am bored. I write crack ships and it's hilarious. Comment if you have an idea for a fic, or if you like them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grumpy Morning Marco

**Author's Note:**

> I am Jeanmarco af. There is nothing you can do about it. 
> 
> Let the gay babies be gay.

“Marco?” Jean asked, standing over him. 

“Mhhrpph,” Marco groaned as he pulled the covers over his head. 

Jean sighed, his head falling forward, and a smile on his lips. He shook Marco’s shoulder lightly, “Marco we have to get up for training.”

“Mmmghh,” Marco mumbled again. 

Jean shook him harder, “Seriously, you can’t be late again, they might start taking points off our final score."

Marco didn’t make a noise, but he pulled the blanket down so that he could look at Jean. His hair was wild, poking out in all directions, and his eyes were squinted. He looked like he wanted to kill. 

Jean straightened up, slightly shocked at the appearance of his normally sweet and smiling friend. Jean’s eyes just widened as Marco stared him down, glaring at him. 

“Uh Marco?” Jean asked, testing the waters. 

“I don’t want to get up,” he said bluntly, his voice was gravelly with tiredness. 

“But-uh, we kind of have to,” Jean said, rubbing his neck slightly, pulling his gaze away, “We are in the military and all.”

“I’ll get up on one occasion,” Marco grumbled, when Jean turned to look at him, Marco still had the scary look in his eyes. 

“Yes?” Jean asked hopefully. 

Marco squinted a little bit more, “You have to kiss me.”

Jean flinched backwards, “You want me to what?”

“You heard me,” Marco deadpanned. 

“I-um, really?” Jean asked, lifting an eyebrow.

“Yes.”

“Um, okay,” Jean said, a tinge of confusion in his voice. Marco’s eyes softened a little bit, and he seemed to almost be smirking under the sheets. 

“Well go on then,” he said smugly. 

Jean sighed before gently pulling the covers down Marco’s face to reveal his lips, and he had been smirking. Jean leaned down awkwardly over Marco, hovering a moment, feeling Marco’s warm breath on his lips before he closed the gap, pressing his lips into Marco’s. He felt Marco pull the sheets off and his hands lifted up to hold Jean’s face. 

“Yeah man the food has always be- What!?!” Connie cried as he walked into the barracks, Reiner right behind him. 

Jean’s eyes shot open as he jumped up, his head slamming into the bottom of his bunk, right above Marco’s.

“Owww,” Jean groaned, holding the back of his head as he staggered away from the bed. 

Marco scrambled out of bed, jumping up to hold Jean, “Oh! Are you okay.”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” Jean ground out through gritting teeth. 

“DUDE, WERE YOU….?” Connie yelled, biting back laughter. 

Jean looked up through squinted eyes at Connie to glare at him. Reiner was looking away as if he hadn’t seen. 

Jean just grumbled, still holding his head as he turned around. Marco turned back, throwing on his clothes and pulling on the 3DM gear straps as fast as he could, sitting down on his bed and pulling on his boots, he jumped up. “Okay, I’m ready let’s go,” Marco said, turning to Jean, who was just rubbing the back of his head now. 

Jean looked up, “That was fast,” he mumbled.

“I’m not going to back out of a deal, c’mon let’s go get breakfast,” Marco said, grabbing Jean’s hand and leading him out of the barracks. Connie made some sort of snorting noise when he saw. Jean just ignored them and walked with Marco, hand in hand.


	2. Levihan fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy levihan!

There was a gentle knock on the door. 

“What is it?” was Levi’s gruff response.

“I just came to say hi,” Hanji pouted from outside the door. Levi leaned back in his chair, smiling, he loved Hanji, he just would never admit it. 

He breathed out a sigh, “Yes come in.”

Hanji threw the door open, walking over to Levi and smiling brightly at him, “Good Morning sunshine!” she said, her hands on her hips.

Levi groaned and shifted into a more comfortable position in his chair, “Good Morning Hanji,” he grumbled.

She leaned over, pressing a kiss to his cheek gently before she walked over to his tea stache. Levi’s cheek burned where she kissed him and when her back was turned he placed a hand on his cheek, smiling.

“What kind of tea this morning?” she piped up.

“Normal black tea would be great,” Levi said, stretching his arms up and yawning. Hanji nodded, grabbing the tea and placing a full kettle over the fire. Hanji busied herself with measuring out exact quantities as the water warmed. Levi pushed himself out of the chair silently before he shuffled over to Hanji, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her back. She was warm and comfortable. Hanji made a humming sound when he wrapped his arms around her. She continued what she was doing. Levi’s face was pressed into her back as he leaned on her. 

Hanji smiled warmly, slightly moving, “Ah, Levi I have to move now.”

“Just move,” he mumbled into her back. She raised an eyebrow at him but took a few steps towards the boiling water and found that he would shuffle after her, his arms still wrapped around her waist. She laughed lightly at this, walking over to the pot, and placing the tea into it, Levi trailing behind her. She closed the lid to the pot, and reached down, placing her hand on his arm, “It’s going to be a minute before the tea is ready.” He nodded into her back. 

Hanji smiled, grabbing his arm and twirling around in his arms. “Wha?” he said sleepily as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing the top of his head gently. Levi yawned gently and rubbed his eye with one hand. Hanji took this freedom and spun around, checking on the tea before walking back over to Levi, who hadn’t moved. She took his hand and pulled him over to the couch in the room and sat down, pulling Levi down next to her. 

Levi blinked his eyes open wider at Hanji, looking at her questioningly. She pulled him into her chest, hugging him close, he breathed relief at the warmth and comfort of her arms. He lay there, content for a few minutes, neither of them saying anything, just happy. 

Hanji didn’t want to leave the tea to overbrew so gently moved Levi over so that she could go get the tea. She quickly walked over, taking the tea off the heat and poured two cups of the steaming liquid, bringing them back over to Levi who was holding his hands out for the cup like a child. He grabbed the top rim of the cup before taking a careful sip of the liquid. Hanji sat next to him again, leaning into him. 

“Thank you Hanji,” he said, leaning into her as well. 

They both sipped their tea in silence, warmed by not only the tea but each other. 

\-----------

“Fuck it’s hot in here.”

“Sorry it must be me.” ;D

“Shut-up, four-eyes.”

“You know you love me shorty.”

“Tch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get very Levihan af sometimes ✌


	3. Dark Jean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean goes dark, really dark.

Jean stumbled past the crown, his hands shoved in his pockets. He grabbed his hood and threw it over his head as he walked past people all crowding and shoving to get a glimpse at whatever was behind Jean. He heard the screaming and shouting start then. People panicking and running, he could hear the commotion behind him as he burst out of the crowd and made a quick jog around the nearest corner. 

He leaned against the wall, lifting his head up and leaning it against the wall. He took a deep breath in, his mouth curling into a smirk. He saw policemen run past, trying to find the source of the outbreak. Jean grabbed a bottle out of his pocket, running his finger over the lid gently and carefully before unscrewing it. He could faintly smell the aroma of the liquid and his smile widened. 

He lifted the bottle up to his nose, taking a huge breath in, the sickly sweet smell swirling into his nose and fanning out around his face. His head dropped for a second, then a slightly maniacal laugh left his lips before he looked up, his pupils shrinking to specks. His grin was back as he jumped away from the wall. He looked around, before looking back to the sight of the crime. 

He saw the building and the rope, and the blood. He saw Marco hanging there by his neck, his entire right side torn up and mangled, blood dripping off his face, his arms, his chest. He saw the lifeless brown eyes and dark hair that had been ruffled as their fight ensued. There were word dripping next to Marco, words written in Marco’s blood. 

“You’re next.”

Jean smirked at his handiwork. Turning around, shoving his hands into his pockets again before walking away, his hand subconsciously lifted to a bruise on his cheek that Marco had given him right before it happened, it was the last thing that Marco had done. 

Jean’s smile only grew as he walked away, hearing one last scream as they cut Marco’s body down from the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I legit don't know what happened here haha. I got into a dark mood I guess lol.  
> <3 I love you all, feedback me reader-sama <3


	4. Pirate Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something I happened to write for school, thought I would post it here.

Hanji’s golden brown hair blew out of her face as the gentle puffs of air buffeted against her. Her coat tails were flapping lightly in the wind, and her feet were planted on the bow of the ship. Bringing her hands up, she pulled her goggles up so that they rested on her hairline. She took in a deep breath of the crisp salty air, breathing out as she placed her hands on her hips.

“Captain Hanji,” came a voice from behind her. It was a low, harsh voice, but she knew where it came from. “I came to report about the prisoner.”

“Wonderful!” she said, twirling around. Her coat floated out behind her as she turned. She laid eyes on the man that had spoken. He was shorter in stature, with dark hair that partially fell over his face. His grey eyes seemed to hold no emotion. He stood with his feet together and his hands at his sides; his posture the perfect salute stance. “At ease, Levi,” Hanji commented quickly as she took a few steps away from the bow of the ship and towards Levi. 

His posture relaxed slightly as he fished something out of his coat pocket. “The prisoner had this,” Levi pulled a necklace out of his pocket, a large golden key dangling on the end of it. “He said it was important, and that is why he needed to hitch a ride to Germany with us.”

“Huh,” Hanji commented. She reached forward and grabbed the key, inspecting it with her fingers. She twirled it around in her hand before she held it in front of her, and both Levi’s and Hanji’s eyes were on it. “Is that all he said?” she asked quietly, for she was still completely focused on the key. 

“Yes ma’am, we couldn’t get any more out of him,” Levi replied with a slight sigh, and a glance to the side. 

“Let me talk to him,” she said. She placed the key in her pocket and nodded at Levi. He quickly turned and led her into the cabin. They ducked down through doorways until they almost made it to the bottom of the ship. There was a slight creaking in the cabin from the roll of the ship. The rooms got darker and darker as the sunlight reached less and less. Finally they walked into a room lit by an oil lamp. A figure, tied to the wall, sat with his head down. 

Upon hearing the steps, the kid looked up. His brown hair was swept to the side and his clothes were ragged and stained, and it also seemed like one sleeve was missing from his shirt. He looked up at Hanji with big blue eyes; he seemed almost to be pleading. 

“His name’s Eren,” Levi said dryly. He was leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed in front of him, “I forgot to mention that.”

Eren’s eyes flickered to Levi for a moment before they pulled away; he stared at the ground. Hanji noticed this and made a mental note to talk to Levi after this about how he had gotten the information out of the kid. Hanji knelt down on the floor, her coat touching the ground behind her.

“Eren? Right,” Hanji asked.

Eren’s eyes looked up at her and he nodded hesitantly.

“Listen, Eren, we aren’t going to kill you. We aren’t those kind of pirates,” she said with a smirk, tilting her head sideways. She could feel Levi tense up behind her. So he hadn’t told the kid what they were actually doing on this ship. Eren’s eyes widened as he looked up at Hanji. 

“You’re pirates?” he asked. His voice was smooth, but had a tinge of gruffness in it and an accent that Hanji couldn’t seem to place. He couldn’t have been more than sixteen years old. 

Hanji took a deep breath in. She straightened out her back and pushed her shoulders behind her. “Yes, Eren. And you’re talking to the Captain. Now tell me,” she said as she grabbed the key out of her pocket. “What is this for exactly.” She held the key up in front of Eren’s face. It dangled back and forth a second before it stopped. Eren’s eyes were locked onto the key, and Hanji’s eyes watched Eren’s face. 

“It’s my father’s key,” he started. Eren’s face grew more solemn as he continued talking, and even his posture started to slouch. “My father disappeared years ago, and he only left me that key and a note.” Eren’s eyes glanced to the side at the wall. A new sadness seemed to glaze his eyes. “The note gave an address, and, and...” He got slightly choked up. 

Hanji placed her hand on his shoulder gently, but Eren just shook his head. He looked up in the warm flickering light of the room; he looked at Levi and then at Hanji’s calm and motivating eyes. “He-uh-he wrote on the note...that-that the fate of the world depended on whatever was inside the door that this key opens,” Eren finished his sentence, taking in a deep breath. 

Hanji didn’t move for a while. The flickering light of the oil lamp lit up her eyes occasionally and Eren could almost see the intense thought going on in her mind. She was remembering the wars that had been taking place, the government shut-downs, and the massive amounts of fires. She was remembering why she had set out to sea in the first place. Her mind flashed back to when she had left her family, or more like they were taken away from her. 

She remembered she was with her mother and father and they were rushing around. They had given her a small backpack with some of her things to carry. She remembered the fire and the pushing shouting and running. She remembered being passed onto a ship, to a random stranger. She remembered how her mother and father were crying on the dock as the ship she was on sailed away from the burning city. She remembered screaming and crying for her parents, and she remembered how the dock collapsed moments later. 

Hanji snapped out of her daze, jolting upright. Levi’s hand was on her shoulder.

“Captain, are you okay?” 

“We’re taking him to Germany,” she said without a single doubt in her mind.

“But we have a whole pla—”

She whirled around looking Levi dead in the eye, “We are taking him to Germany.” She then proceeded to walk out of the room. As she was halfway up the stairs she barked out an order to the navigator.

“Erwin! Set course for Germany!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked itttt, comment what you think! Or comment anything thanks <3


End file.
